Frogalatian stories and legends
Elpok and Goobag Milpooia was once ruled by a dictator named Zeeboo. When the Pooians took control, Zeeboo fled to Milpooia's moon. One day two Frogalatian adventurers named Elpok and Goobag wanted to search for Zeeboo. So they went to Milpooia and asked a Milpooian about it, but then the Milpooian shot Goobag with a boomstick ( a Milpooian rifle), the Milpooian ran away from the police. So Elpok was on his own. When he went to the moon, no one seen Elpok again. 'Gagma the great' Gagma used to live on a farm in Frogalatia. He really wants to be in the Frogalatian military but his mom won't let him. Each night on the farm when his parents are sleeping he goes outside and practices with his father's blaster rifle. Then he tried going in a spiderjacks' nest! He came out barely alive,and his father caught him holdind the rifle. His parents were so angry at Gagma that they sold him to another family. Gagma liked this family more than his real parents, 8 years later he joined the military. He was one of the best soldiers in the camp. Then when the Snakes started attacking Frogalatia, when he and his fellow Frogs started attaking, he was so great in the battle that he was better than his own general. After the battle he was promoted to general. Then he had won many battles over the years. Then the Snakes attacked the Frogalatian palace. They assigned Gagma to protect King Frogoo the III. When the Snakes reached the throne room Gagma was taking all of them himself. But then Gagma saw the leader fire at Frogoo, so he leapt and sacrificed himself, then the soldiers came in and eliminated the rest of the Snakes. And thats the legend of Gagma the great. 'The Frog Reaper' Some Frogalatian children talk about a story about a Frog Reaper. There used to be a Frog named Teeka. Teeka used to be a little Frogalatian female that was curious about everything, but that all '''changed. '''One day she found an altar, then she touched it and she felt weird. Then she went back home and went to sleep. Then she transformed into a large beast! The beast went outside and went for meat, the beast went to another farm and sliced the farmer apart while he was sleeping. Then the beast went to the city... The Frogalatian mayor recieved lots of messages of people slaughtered in their homes, most of them looked like they were eaten. On the next night there was even more murders, then the Frogalatian army came. They sent 896 soldiers to search the forest, only one came back. He was sweating and panting the whole time and had claw marks on his face. He said that he saw a big large monster with claws. Then they sent the whole army to find the beast. Then they saw it, a super large beast as black as the night. They fired rockets at the beast but it did no effect. The beast slaughtered many troops until the Frogs sent the ships. They dropped bombs on the beast, then the beast ran away. Everyone knows its still out there waiting for revenge...